1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of securing a member to the interior of a blow molded article. More specifically, the invention relates to a mechanical interlocking attachment between a fuel reservoir cup and the interior surface of a blow-molded plastic fuel tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods exist for attaching members to the interior of plastic fuel tanks. Common fastening methods include bonding and welding. Mechanical fasteners are also used to attaching items to the exterior of molded fuel tank. One example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,575, assigned to Ford Motor Company, which teaches integrally molding a socket into a blow-molded wall. A peg fastening means attaches within the socket to provide an attachment point for a member. This invention is primarily directed for securing items to the exterior surface of a blow-molded container. When attaching articles to the interior of the container, it becomes difficult to form an outwardly extending socket.
It is also known to temporarily adhere or tack a member to the interior of a fuel tank by positioning it within a tubular plastic parison. The member is generally made from a similar or compatible material as the parison and is urged against the hot parison. The heat from the parison forms a temporary attachment with the member. After the article is molded into its final shape and removed from the mold, the member is securely attach to the tank wall through heat staking. Heat staking fuses the member to the fuel tank wall. This process requires subsequent manipulation of the article after the molding step. Heat staking also requires access to the member from the exterior of the molded tank. The member must be made from a similar or compatible material as the fuel tank.
The present invention is directed to a method of simultaneously molding a fuel tank and securing a member to the interior surface of the molded article. The simultaneous molding and securing method disclosed eliminates the need for subsequent processing steps to secure the member to the tank wall.